Yuko's Doki Doki Love Lesson!
by Tsuki96Megumi
Summary: What happens when you leave the broadcasting room to Horitsuba Gakuen's one and only headmistress? If you guessed anything other than chaos, you're absolutely wrong.
1. Ah, it's good to be young

**Yuko's Doki Doki Love Lesson!**

**A/N: **Woop~ My second fanfic! Another one from CLAMP's works. It's all about love and laughs so for those who like getting their heart squeezed, I'll try giving some of that after I got used to everything. Rated T to be on the safe side and what to come~

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, and I mean it, I don't own any of CLAMP's artworks or their hotties. How I wanted to get my hands on one of them. Don't you?

**Summary:** What happens when you leave the broadcasting room to Horitsuba Gakuen's one and only headmistress? If you guessed anything other than chaos, you're absolutely wrong.

* * *

**PART I: "**Ah, it's good to be young…"

DING! DONG!

THE RECESS bell sounded, signalling it was time for lunch once more. Class B was like any other, filled with chattering. In this class was where one of the famous transfer student, Li Syaoran while his twin older brother Li Syaoron was placed in Class C; along with Syaoran was the duo of Watanuki Kimihiro and Domeki Suzuka. As usual, the boys were seated together for lunch with their own lunch boxes-minus Domeki waiting for the girls from Class C, Kinomoto Sakura and Kunogi Himawari. Syaoran was a lucky young man, you see. Not only he cooked himself, he also had a brother who was an equally, though he claimed, to be a better cook . Today's lunch was prepared by the older, much cooler and mature twin, Syaoron.

"Syaoran-_kun_, your lunch is amazing, as usual," praised Watanuki as Syaoran opened his bento box.

"This is all thanks to _Nii-san_, though. He's so good at cooking," replied, the timid, already slightly red brunette.

Syaoron opened his bento box and gave a cool smile as he looked at Watanuki's own. "You're not too bad yourself, Watanuki-_kun_," he said coolly. "It's apparently really delicious judging by how Domeki hasn't spoken a word and keep eating," he added.

The glass wearing Watanuki's head turned swiftly towards Domeki and his index fingers pointed at the poker face-somehow deemed as his 'best friend' shakily as he gave a horrified sound. He grabbed his huge bento box and placed them out of reach for the 'huge glutton'.

"Oi, lunch," was all Domeki muttered, extending his chopsticks. The lack of words fueled Watanuki's anger more than ever-not to mention the 'glutton' only referred to him as 'Oi'.

"My name's Watanuki Kimihiro! Will you stop calling people simply with just 'Oi'?! Who gave you permission to eat before everyone else's settled? These are to be shared with Himawari-_chan _and Sakura-_chan_ so at least wait for them to get here!" Watanuki barked angrily while Domeki closed his ears with his hands, his expressionless face still intact, which in return, angers Watanuki even more.

"It's very lively, _naa_, Soel?" Larg asked, as they laughed at Watanuki and Domeki's antics.

"It is and it's so much fun, Larg," answered Soel, giggling and hugging Larg. Soel and Larg were the school mascots, the Mokonas. Soel was the white Mokona and Larg was the black Mokona. A free advice, just bear with the two and do not ask what a Mokona-the rabbit (?)-like creatures which were Soel and Larg.

"Oh, yeah. _Nii-san_, what was keeping Himawari-_san _and Sakura_-san_, erm, Sakura-_chan_ so long?" Syaoran asked, blushing as he added '_chan_' to Sakura's name like the green eyed girl had told him to.

The older of Li twins smiled coolly. He was not much a man with words. He was an observer, different than his cute brother. "They were stopped by Yuko-_sensei_ on their way here," he answered as he took a seat and opened the thermos he brought with him.

"Horitsuba Gakuen, an institution ranging from kindergarten, elementary school, middle school, high school and university was built on a large estate where everything was prepared on its grounds. This included malls, hospitals, cinemas and every possible facility available. Hosting over a thousand people, including the students' and staffs' families, it was one of the largest institute ever existed."

"Larg, what're you doing?" Soel asked as she peeked over Larg's body.

"Ah, I'm telling our readers about Horitsuba Gakuen," the black Mokona answered followed by an understanding nod from the white Mokona.

The door to Class B slid open and a light, chestnut haired girl entered with her double pony tailed brunette friend.

"Himawari-_chaaa~n!_" Watanuki squealed happily as Himawari approached the boys. As usual, the sweet natured girl smiled at Watanuki's antics and greeted him in return. "Sorry we took a while Watanuki-_kun_, Syaoran-_kun_, Syaoron-_kun_, Domeki-_kun_ and Mokonas," she apologized.

"_Iie,_ it's alright, Himawari-_chan_! Let's have lunch together. I made _mochi_ for desserts today," Watanuki replied cheerfully as he pulled a chair for Himawari-which she thanked and sat peacefully, giggling seeing Domeki taking a piece of eggs in Watanuki's bento, the said male argued with one-sidedly.

The other female, Sakura had walked over to her secret-not-so-secret crush, Syaoran's side, smiling at the trio's antics on the way. Syaoran was smiling sweetly at him, a smile that always got half of the school population squeal and making her heart beating erratically. She sat down next to him, putting a pink wrapped bento box on the four joined desks. She smiled guiltily at the cute brunette.

"_Gomene_, Syaoran-_kun_. Yuko-_sensei_ wanted to tell us something earlier," the girl named after cherry blossoms apologized.

"No, it's alright, Sakura-_chan_. It's not your fault and… I'm willing to wait for you for..ever…" Replied Syaoran, sporting a blush, along with Sakura herself.

Syaoron smiled seeing at them being so adorable. Jealous? Well, since he was seeing someone as well, he had no time to be so. In which he had yet to introduce to the group, enjoying the suspense since Syaoran, Watanuki, Sakura and his last birthday celebration. Feeling like helping the shy couple, now embarrassed, he decided to break off the 'blush trance'. "So, what did Yuko-_sensei_ had to say?"

"Yes, yes, what did Yuko say?" The two Mokonas decided to join in, curious even if they were looking forward to teasing the two.

"Oh, Yuko-_sensei_'s giving us a break from today's lunch broadcast. She said she got it covered," Himawari answered in Sakura's place after she helped herself with Watanuki's sausage.

"Hn. Oi, pass me the tempura," was what Domeki decided to comment. Receiving a 'can't-you-think-of-something-other-than-food' from Watanuki.

"I almost forgot. Yuko-_sensei_ wanted to see Mokonas at the broadcasting room," Sakura added.

"Got it! _Arigato_, Sakura-_chan_, for the message," Larg said as he bounced off the desk.

"We'll get going now, so see ya!" Soel exclaimed as she trotted behind Larg, being lovey-dovey as usual.

Watanuki sighed as he drank the tea Syaoron offered, his throat was dry over yelling at that glutton Domeki. He looked ahead in wonder as he said, "I'm surprised Yuko-_sensei_ gave us a break. Normally she's such a selfish slave driver."

"Who're you calling a slave driver, April Fool's Watanuki? That's not nice." A voice echoed through the school PA system, no doubt it belonged to the one and only Ichihara Yuko, headmistress of High School Section, Horitsuba Gakuen.

"How-how'd she heard me?" Watanuki muttered as he stumbled on his chair, looking anxiously for a spy camera.

"It's really not nice, _naa,_ Soel?" Came Larg's voice.

"_Deshou_? Watanuki needs to be nicer~" Soel's sing song voice was next.

"I'm always nice you meat buns duo! Wait, that was fast! How'd they get to the broadcasting room so fast?"

"Tsk, tsk. Mokonas are very talented you see," was the reply.

"_Yappari,_ there's a spy camera somewhere," said Watanuki as he got up and searched the class rather comically.

Inside the broadcasting room, Yuko smirked as she sat on the chair, a pair of headphones on her head-which was shaped like Chii's ears and a microphone in front of her. She flipped the script for today's broadcast and made an exhausted face. _These kids are no fun._ She thought to herself as she threw the script over her shoulders.

"Alright, today your headmistress will give you a lesson. Here goes 'Yuko's Doki Doki Love Lesson'! Also featuring our school idols, the Mokonas!" Yuko's cheerful voice boomed across the whole school.

The group in Class B gaped in their seats, along with others in the whole school, except for a smiling Himawari, a 'whatever-tasty-food' Domeki and a coolly grinning Syaoron.

"First part of the lesson, the various types of love!" Yuko's voice resounded, a little too cheerful for comfort. "Okay. So the first one is love at first sight. Does Larg knows how this love works?"

"Yes~ First love is the type when you see someone, you fell in love at her-or him instantly," said the black Mokona in a happy voice.

"Just like Syaoran and Sakura~" The white Mokona replied happily.

The said pair blushed into a shade of red, they looked as if they were steaming from embarrassment. Himawari smiled. "It really does seem that way," she commented, giggling, adding Syaoran and Sakura's blush.

"Hi-Himawari-_chan_," Watanuki called to her, silently lining she should stop, feeling sorry for both Syaoran and Sakura.

Syaoron chuckled a bit looking at their cute reaction, which made his brother and his not-so-official-girlfriend-not-so-secret-crush turned towards him, blushing a shade deeper, if that was possible. "_Ni-Nii-san_!" Syaoran squeaked.

"_Warui_, you two look adorable that way. Don't pay any attention to what Soel said, it's not like it's true anyway," he said in a rather challenging tone-if you observed carefully.

"Ah, Sakura-_san-eto-_Sakura-_chan_, it's not that I don't like you! I-I really like you and, err," Syaoran's speech stopped as he could not bring himself to confess just yet. It was embarrassing to do such thing in front of this many people and he was unprepared!

"I-It's alright, Syaoran-_kun_! I-I understand. I-I really like you as well and, um, _ano_," similar to Syaoran, Sakura was thinking the exact same thoughts. This cute love birds…

Domeki swallowed a piece of meat and turned his gaze towards Syaoron, who was sitting next to him. With the same expressionless face, he asked, flatly, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I guess. Just a little bit. They're just so adorable," the brunette replied with a smile, shrugging.

"The second form of love, the love-hate type!" Yuko's voice cheered again through the speakers. "This type loves their pair just as much as hates them and often argued as a form of affection-in common cases," explained the 'having too much fun' headmistress.

"Just like Watanuki and Domeki!" Larg chimed.

"Just like Fai and Kurogane too!" Soel added.

The poor four-eyed male stumbled on his feet and fell on the floor comically. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU TWISTED SLAVE DRIVER, MEATBUNS?!" His voice rang all across the school, along with another which sounded alike, in terms of words-a voice belonging to Horitsuba Gakuen, High School Section's P.E teacher, Suwa Kurogane.

"Haha. It does seems like that between you two, Watanuki-_kun_," Himawari giggled, amused by Watanuki's reactions, though she never voiced it aloud. "What do you think, Domeki-_kun_?"

"Hn…" The rather 'I-don't-know-why-he's-famous-in Watanuki's opinion' male looked at the ceiling as if he would find his answer there. He was seemingly seriously thinking the whole matter. "Uh-huh…?" He replied at last, tilting his head with that annoying poker face.

"You don't need to THINK about it, IDIOT DOMEKI! It's NOT true! We're NOT even friends!" Watanuki yelled, grabbing the male's collar and shaking him furiously yet his face remained the same.

"You two get along so well as usual, Watanuki-_kun_, Domeki-_kun_," commented the double ponytailed brunette, Himawari with a sunshine-like smile.

Watanuki's face fell as he felt his body limp hearing that comment. "Himawari-_chan_…" He mumbled dejectedly. He felt two hands grasping both side of his shoulders and patting them. Syaoran and Syaoron was comforting him. "I don't think this is helping, Syaoran-_kun_, Syaoron-_kun_, but thanks anyway," he told the twins. Both exchanged a look and patted the black haired male's shoulder again.

"Help yourself with some cookies, Watanuki-_kun_. I know they aren't true," Sakura said calmly, holding out a container filled with butterscotch cookies.

"Sakura-_chan_…" Watanuki said in a very relieved tone hearing what he needed most as he hugged the short-haired cherry blossom, though briefly, platonically, managed to make a certain brunette twitch and the other amused.

"Moving on, the next is the sweet type! This type of love just makes you want to go aww~" Yuko's voice broke the drama in Class B.

"That's just like us, _nee_, Larg?" Soel's voice sounded, rather dreamily…?

"Of course, Soel. There's no other pair as sweet as us," replied the male, black Mokona, hugging his counterpart.

"Get a room, you two~" Yuko was making cat calls to the two school idols.

For once, Watanuki, Himawari, Syaoron, Syaoran and Sakura just laughed off at something Yuko said through the school radio for the day-surprisingly, Domeki smiled!

"Next form of love… Ooo~ A hot, blazing, passionate love!" Yuko cheered happily.

"Do we know anyone with that kind of love?" Asked Soel.

"…"

"Cha-chan~ A little birdie just told me a delicious news~" The headmistress's voice sounded, breaking the silence. The audience-everyone listening was either very interested on what it might be or sweat dropped fearing this might be a bad omen.

"What is it, Yuko-_sensei_?" Larg asked, excitedly. Again, bad omen.

"It seems a certain group of maidens with red (Hikaru), blonde (Fuu) and blue (Umi) hair saw one of our school heartthrob, 'Little Dragon' kissing someone passionately in an alley near Tirol," mused the black haired headmistress.

"Hmm… 'Little Dragon'? Who could that be?" Soel sounded confused.

"Ah! Isn't that Syaoron-_kun_?" Larg answered.

"Ding! Ding! Larg's so smart~" Yuko's clapping could be heard through the speakers.

For a moment, the whole school was silent.

"_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh?!_" It seemed everyone think alike as the sound echoed.

Syaoran, blushing furiously stared at his older brother along with the whole class. Watanuki gaped, Sakura also blushing, Himawari looked surprised-Syaoron did went around the school looking rather calm, composed, not to mention indifferent most of the time-and _even_ Domeki stared at the said male with quirked eyebrow, his face could be translated as disbelief.

"_N-Ni-Nii-san_?! I-I-Is it true?!" Syaoran exclaimed, a bit stuttering.

The said male tilted his head. "Yeah, why?" He answered as if it was the most normal thing-in a way, it was.

"I-I never take you as… Pa-passionate…" Watanuki's voice was also stuttering, as if trying to make out a decent respond to the rather shocking truth. It was a shock, Syaoron's confession about seeing someone at their birthday picnic slash party but this was way beyond that.

"I think everyone would want to kiss the person they love senseless and do a lot more, _naa_, _Otouto-chan_, Sakura-_chan_?" Syaoran replied, calmly with a hint of cheekiness.

_U-Uwaan! Sya-Syaoron-kun's so… so… eto… Kyaa!_ Was all that was registered in Sakura's mind. "_Ni-Nii-san_!" Syaoran called, feeling embarrassed-kind of guilty for making Sakura's uncomfortable. His and Sakura's face were beet red, Syaoron swore he saw steam puffing out of their head.

"Now, shall we have desserts?" Syaoron answered the call-no, directed it at a different direction, looking as if nothing happened as he opened the bento box containing _mochi_, assorted berries and tarts.

"I knew it. You're having too much fun with this," commented Domeki as he let himself enjoy a piece of _mochi_, then another. Syaoron chuckled.

DING! DONG!

The bell sounded again, signalling recess was over. Himawari smiled sadly, looking at the desserts and her own share of lunch. They were so absorbed with the day's broadcast they were eating lunch slower than usual. Noticing this, Sakura turned to Himawari-also as a way to stop herself from turning into a cherry blossom, in terms of colour.

"What's wrong, Himawari-_chan_?"

"It's just… Time flew so fast. I haven't finished lunch and I really want to taste Watanuki-_kun_'s _mochi_," answered the brunette, smiling.

"It seems we're too caught up with Yuko-_sensei_'s… Urm…" Way to go on not blushing, Sakura.

" 'Doki Doki Love Lesson'. It's very amusing and surprising," finished Himawari,musing over the day's events yet still feeling a bit disappointed she could not finish lunch.

"Think of it like this, Himawari-_chan_, at least we're finally safe from that slave driver of a teacher," comforted Watanuki.

"Ufufufufu~ Too bad, April Fool's Watanuki. I'm announcing free period until 'Yuko's Doki Doki Love Lesson' ends!" Yuko delivered a rather wicked laugh after that.

"_Usoooooooooooooooo!_" Watanuki's wail soon followed as most students and teachers sweat dropped hearing the rather selfish announcement of their headmistress.

_Hn. Another peaceful day._ Domeki thought as he grabbed another dish and continued eating.

**END-PART I**

* * *

**A/N: ** I'm making this a two or three part story. I'm starting on the second part now so I might be able to finish it by weekend. Second part, we'll go to the next lesson in the views of Horitsuba Gakuen teachers.

Please comment and rate! I'm still new with Fanfiction, so sorry if I'm not that good. I accept constructing criticism but no flames, please!


	2. Ah, it's good to be in love

**Yuko's Doki Doki Love Lesson!**

**A/N: **Okie dokie. Here's the second part! Beware of endless appearing characters. Beware of Shonen-Ai too! Sorry for the delays... m(-.-)m

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own any of the characters… CLAMP, please, lemme have one of your hotties~ Dibs on Touya!

**Summary:** What happens when you leave the broadcasting room to Horitsuba Gakuen's one and only headmistress? If you guessed anything other than chaos, you're absolutely wrong.

* * *

**PART II: "**Ah, it's good to be in love…"

"I'M ANNOUNCING free period until 'Yuko's Doki Doki Love Lesson' ends!" The female voice echoed through the P.A system. Following the selfish announcement was a loud wail. Totally understandable.

The Teacher's Lounge was rather lacking of teachers, considering they were granted free periods. No doubt it was because most of them would like to be spared from any possible chaos this ordeal might bring. There were some who still lingered. Too lazy to move, dedicated or found everything very amusing. Some of said people were the chemistry teacher, Fai D. Flourite, his twin, home economics teacher Yuui D. Flourite, Physical Education teacher, Suwa Kurogane, the Physics teacher, Sakarazuka Fuuma, his brother, the school doctor, Sakarazuka Seishirou and the chief for the Science department, Ashura-Ou.

"Wee~ Free period! This sounds like fun!" The chemistry teacher, a young, pale skinned, blonde haired man, Fai, squealed happily as he spun his chair.

"What do you mean fun? Anything that witch conjures up never ends with 'fun'," came the annoyed voice of Kurogane, as he sat on the six seat kotetsu table splayed in the lounge, along with Seishirou, Fuuma and Ashura-Ou.

"Who're you calling 'witch', Kurogane-_sensei_?" The feminine voice interrupted again.

"Gah! Y-You, what kind of spells are you using to spy on us anyway, witch?!" He yelled angrily, sitting on his knee, one leg as if ready to draw a sword and his hands clenched realizing he left his kendo sword in the gym.

"Aww~ Kuro-_sensei_ got mad~" Soel chimed.

"Kuroppu-_sensei_'s no fun~" Larg joined.

"Shut up MEATBUNS!"

"Okay, second part of the lesson, how to nurture your love!" Yuko interrupted happily.

"Aaa… Yuko-_sensei_ completely ignored Kurogane-_sensei_, huh?" Fuuma said as he plopped a hand on his elbow. "That sounds more like her, though," Seishirou complied.

Yuko grinned in her seat as she somehow magically pulled out some sheets of square memos. Alas, a terribly horrid sign. "We'll learn by discussing several problems among our school couples!" She said, all too cheery.

Eh?

"The first one is from 'Vampy-Mage-_kun_'. This is not submtted by the person in queston, so don't get angry, _nee_~" She reminded as she began to read. " 'Black-_tan_-_sensei_' is too serious… I wish he would come to me instead of me jumping on him every time. It's not like I hate seducing him and having rendezvous everywhere on campus, that one we had in the chemistry lab yesterday was very nice but… I want him to jump on me sometimes!" Yuko mimicked.

Kurogane spluttered his tea and he turned his head abruptly towards a very red, terribly trying to go back to his flake self, Fai. "I-Is this true?" Kurogane asked, perplexed. Fai, quite out of character looked at his twin with pleading eyes, swallowed hard and smiled cheerfully.

"What're you talking about Kuro-rin-_sensei_? You want me to be the one who submitted it, huh? Kuro-_tan-sensei _loves me soo much, huh," he said in a cheerful tone as he jumped off the seat and poked Kurogane's cheek. Kurogane crossed his arms across his chest and huffed. He was about to speak when…

"Mage-_kun_, if you don't be honest with your partner, your relationship can break easily," Yuko cut in.

"So basically, being honest is one of the ways to nurture our love?" Soel asked innocently.

"Of course, Soel! We're always honest with each other that's why we're so lovey dovey~" An image of Larg hugging Soel filled the screens before Kurogane pushed it aside, scowling.

"As much as I hate agreeing with the troublesome trio, isn't it about time you stop being so dishonest with me?" He asked, eyeing Fai intimidatingly. "Anyhow, I don't see why you didn't say that aloud before," he added as he grabbed Fai's wrist and proceeded linking his arm around the blonde's waist. He smirked. "You think I can't be seductive? Are you looking down on me, 'Idiot Mage'?" He asked with a terrifyingly (?) seductive voice.

For the first time, Fai openly blushed before banishing it away with one of his childish pout. He had an image to protect! "Not my fault you don't smile much, making me think so," he replied childishly before gasping as he felt himself being pulled out of the lounge. _No, no way!_

Fuuma grinned seeing the scene while Seishirou kept on with his deceptively calm, sweet smile. Obviously, they knew what went inside the mind of a certain spiky haired P.E teacher. Ashura-Ou stopped sipping his tea as he eyed the other Flourite twin. "I wonder how Yuko manages to get a hand on such interesting source," he spoke, calmly.

"It does make one wonders, isn't that so, Ashura-_sensei_," said Yuui, understanding the secretly encrypted word which remotely said 'you're-the-one-who-did-that-huh-loving-twin'.

"_Yosh!_ Time to go to the next lesson! Larg~ Will you do the honours?" Yuko's voice, as usual, interrupted. A slight rattling sound was heard through the PA system, no doubt Larg was taking over Yuko's place, just for the sake of it.

"Next we have something from 'Onmyouji Vampire-_kun_'. Ahem," Larg cleared his throat. "I'm very worried. 'Overprotective Twin' is always fighting with 'Doctor Assassin' all the time. I really love them both so I can't help feeling sad seeing them argue. 'Doctor Assassin-_san_' can be quite possessive, quite the bully and a little perverted, but he loves me. I just wish he'd tone it down a little sometime in front of 'Overprotective Twin'. I want them to be friends," mimicked the black Mokona in a semi-sad, hopeful voice.

Soel's clapping could be heard, as well as her astonished, "That's a good impression, Larg!"

"Hee~h," sighed Yuko dramatically. "Another important thing in nurturing your love, be considerate. 'Doctor Assassin-_san_', as much as I love the whole S and M thingy (they're fun to exploit, tease and watch), it won't hurt to tone it down. Being friends with those your lover cares is one of the ways to be considerate (although I doubt it'll get anything near 'friend') and as for 'Overprotective Twin-_kun_', at least, try not to pummel your sweet brother's lover at his mere sight," said the headmistresses in an unlikely, uncommon mature voice, before ruining it with, "'Doctor Assassin-_san_', I'd appreciate if you don't lock the infirmary more than three times a day, _nee?_ I need a place to hide when I have hangovers."

In a senior class, a very seething male student was trying hard to get out of his twin brother and sister's hold, stopping him from murdering a certain school doctor who tainted his innocent twin. Said doctor was sipping his tea leisurely, his brother laughing hysterically hearing an angry voice booming, surpassing even that of Kurogane's and Watanuki's.

"I wouldn't be laughing so soon if I were you," commented Yuui, once Fuuma calmed down, a bit.

"Why?" Asked the Physics teacher, pushing up his slightly oval, round, small yellow sunglasses, giving a flamboyant air, in addition with his naturally spiky, unruly brown hair and expression.

"Any one of us could be next," Ashura-Ou supplied as he lifted another pot of tea. "Some more?" He asked Seishirou. "Yes, please." And the green coloured tea filled two clay cups.

"They're too laid back… That's coming from me," muttered Fuuma. Yuui grinned at that.

"Next one, is something from '_Kami _Juliet-_san_" came Yuko's voice, which got Ashura-Ou's ears perked. That nickname… It better not be referring to his child. Not really, since he was the child's uncle, of sorts.

"I really like '_Kami_ Romeo'. I know we're close and everything, he's like family to me but that's just it. Family. I want to tell him how I feel but what if he doesn't feel the same way? Not to mention, everyone said it's forbidden for us to be together because he's already a college professor and I'm just a high schooler," Soel's voice cooed, sounding both weary and dreamy, just like the contents of the letter.

"That sounds tough," Larg commented.

"Well, in your case, you just have to be more courageous. To confess to him and to face what boulder comes your way. If you can summon the courage to confess, I'm pretty sure you'll have enough to survive a love with your precious Romeo_. _Just ignore a certain department chief in the school's protests. I mean, no one can stop a love which is meant to be and I'm pretty sure that chief of ours knows that but is just being stubborn," answered Yuko.

Ashura-Ou's eyebrow twitched at that and he gripped his tea cup a bit harder noticing the smug tone in Yuko's voice. He abruptly got up. Knowing for sure his dear Ashura-impulsive as he was would no doubt literally jumped out of class to go to that Yasha. Yes, Ashura-Ou was friends with the man, he was his junior, for heaven's sake but the idea of his innocent, child-like Ashura and that man together got his stomach clenched. At least let his adorable Ashura grow up first! Which was his resolve and he contemplated on whether to chase after Ashura or head to the broadcasting room.

A loud cheering voice cheered from the floor below the teacher's lounge. Ashura-Ou, Fuuma and Yuui edged closer to the window to see what the commotion was about. A long haired, tied in a high ponytail student landed on the ground after jumping from his classroom. The androgynous student was rather petite and he managed an energetic smile as he waved at his friends for their support. Fuuma had the gall to sport a smirk at the usually composed, tight lipped Science Department chief's eyes twitched and he looked like he was about to jump out of the window as well.

"You're going to be an understanding parent, right?" Seishirou asked, seeping his drink once more. For a moment, Ashura-Ou's grip on the window panel loosened.

"Ooo~ How juicy! It seems our Juliet-_san_'s on his way to confess! Ufufufu~ Romeo-_san_'ll be happy. He had been wanting to tell our Juliet his true feeling," Yuko's voice resounded.

"_Nee_, Yuko-_sensei_, you think they'll be okay?" Soel inquired.

"No problem. I assume Romeo-_san_'ll be so happy he'd probably ravish him on the spot," she gave an amused snort after that.

_Way to add fuel to the fire, Yuko-sensei_. Fuuma thought wearily, though amused all the same as a swish of white caught his sight. Sure enough, Ashura-Ou's form was falling languidly from the window of the teachers' lounge. "Wonder if Yuko-_sensei_ said that just to make Ashura-_sensei_ riled up."

"You bet! Fuuma-s_ensei_'s smart as usual!" Yuko praised through the speakers.

Fuuma found his glasses falling slightly off his nose, the only thing showing he was surprised.

"Ahahaha. You're amazing as usual, Yuko_-sensei_," he replied, laughing awkwardly.

While the two Mokonas interacted with Fuuma-which was already a mystery as of how they even heard him in the first place (those cameras, speakers, bug, whatever it was must be very discreet and microscopic in size, the students and teachers concluded simultaneously)-Seishirou spared a glance at Yuui's direction, which blue orbs returned the gesture before turning into twin eye creases and an understanding smile. Seishirou smirked as he wondered what their crafty headmistress would sprung upon his brother and a certain poorly tempered male who persistently bugged his rendezvous with his sweet, adorable Subaru.

"Yuko-_sensei_! Yuko-_sensei_! I got a text from Hokuto-_chan_!" Soel exclaimed suddenly, showing her Piffle Princess Limited Edition Mini Phones.

"My, my~" Not a good sign considering how cheerfully amused the tall, black haired 'Witch's' tone was.

"What, what?" Larg asked, his interest perked. Bad omen. Again.

"Hokuto-_chan_ mentioned that a certain 'Overprotective Twin-_kun_' received a confession from a very cute girl today. Said male was apparently still had not given his answer," Yuko whistled after she said the words innocently, as if she was oblivious to what would have happened.

Seishirou's smirk widened replaced by a gleeful grin like a child receiving his birthday present or Christmas present or a hormonal teenager receiving Valentine chocolates. He was _that_ glee. Yuui, the other breath taking blond with blue eyes could easily comprehend what his co-worker was happy about. He was new to this school but he was rather well tuned to his surroundings to not miss anything easily. He could see clearly, Fuuma, who was leaning against the window panel beside him dropped his face, something interesting must be going on under his feet before he started chuckling. He lifted his head while laughter still emitting from him, his eyes creased, a wide smile plastered on his face. The surrounding atmosphere was not to be taken lightly however. Yuui could practically _see_ angry, jealous clouds forming around the male, his aura eerily menacing.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. I have a certain 'Overprotective Twin' to confront," Fuuma excused himself cheerfully as he walked out in his usually laidback manner but his footsteps and aura still menacing to even _think_ he was in a good mood.

One of the joined desks in the senior class 3-A was full of tension. It was at this two combined desks where the famous triplet ate their lunch. The triplet consists of Subaru, Kamui and Hokuto. Kamui was glaring daggers at Hokuto, the only female among them while Subaru sweat dropped, not really knowing what to do. Hokuto, like ever only hummed as she continued eating her lunch, shooting cheeky grins at a seething Kamui ever so often. Kamui stabbed his piece of tempura angrily, realizing his glare did nothing to make Hokuto felt sorry for subjecting her dear brother in such ordeal. She must be one of the people who could not be affected by anything he did, along with that spiteful lecherous doctor Seishirou and…

"Kamui-_kun_."

He stiffened at the voice, cheery yet menacing all the same. He willed himself to act like the person calling his name was not there and fumbled to get his juice box. He felt dread washed over him as a hand clasped on his own. He reluctantly turned around, willing his face to be his usual no nonsense attitude-a scowl. He flinched however, noticing how positively moody the person holding his right hand was, even if his face bore no such distinction of anger.

"Wh-What do you want?" Damn. He _had_ to stutter.

"You've been very naughty, Kamui-_kun_. You should have answered the confession right there and then instead of making me feel jealous. Hokuto-_chan_, is she in this class?" Fumma asked looking at Hokuto. The girl nodded and was grinning joyously. Truly enjoying herself.

"Very well then. Listen, Kamui's mine," he announced, as he scanned the classroom.

"What?! I was going to answer her after school since I though recess was over! Which Kamui are you referring to?! I'm not yours you-" Kamui was silenced as he was yanked towards Fuuma and was silenced with Fuuma's lips on his. He felt the blood rising in his cheeks, his eyes wide. A minute (it certanly felt that way) passed before Kamui shivered-not from excitement as he swung his free hand and punched Fuuma hard on his stomach. Free from the perverted idiot, brother of the lecherous doctor, he wiped his lips angrily in a swift whip of his hand before he cackled his hands afterwards. "Fuuma…"

Wincing of pain from Kamui's punch, he felt his anger dissipating, replaced with a sinking feeling as he paled, looking up from his bent position to see a formidable, intimidating, devious Kamui leering at him before he could feel himself shooting across the classroom, successfully creating a huge hole on the wall separating class 3-A and 3-B. Kamui was holding back.

"Now, the lesson is, not to cloud your judgement with jealousy. Talk it out nicely before doing something rash and stupid that make the school suffer maintenance. By the way, Watanuki, please get me some aspirins from the infirmary," Yuko's voice was starting to sound like she was making some sort of television ads on global warming awareness.

"Now you tell me," Fuuma grumbled as he chuckled looking at a blushing Kamui a few feet in front of him. He was jealous but teasing Kamui was fun nonetheless.

Oblivious to the chaos outside was Kurogane and Fai, who resided in the school infirmary since then. Fai was wonderfully dishevelled, in Kurogane's opinion as said blonde was lying on his stomach on one of the bed, panting. His black turtleneck bunched high on his upper body and his pants were better off. Fai peeked over his shoulders at Kurogane, leaning on his arms firmly rooted on the bed. He was looking rather smug and Fai could not help but wanting to either blush or had his payback two folds. He pondered on the choices and decided he had enough at being teased and stopping himself from blushing-wary if he ever did pull that off-during their heated session. The blonde sported a wicked gleam in his eyes that made Kurogane smirk. This idiot mage was insufferable. Kurogane yanked the blonde's left arm before he could even acted on whatever made his beautiful blue orbs glint wickedly.

"Fai, didn't you want me to be all seductive? You're not thinking of ruining that, do you? Was I so bad at it?" Kurogane whispered at his ear as the spiky haired male pressed his body to him. Fai shivered.

"No-Not at all. You were great Kuro-_sama_," he answered breathily. He would possibly cause some trouble to whoever taught Kurogane how to be this seductive. He would. He had a handful of suspects to begin with. Seishirou sounded just as guilty as Fuuma, so did Yuko and Yuui. Damn. He had a lot of suspects to interrogate and revenge would be harder to achieve since it concerned these people. Especially Yuko. Specifically Yuko. She was as unpredictable as he was, maybe worse.

Fai sighed as he felt Kurogane nustled at his neck before he began to suck on that sensitive spot again and he moaned. He could feel Kurogane smirk and even if he was conjuring up ways to turn the tables next time-which was definitely being distracted-he found himself liking it anyway. He shivered as Kurogane's lips traced his jaw and reaching up, a mere centimetre from his lips. Their breath mingled for a while before their lips connected, sensuous before his tongue touched demanded entrance, which he complied and found their kiss getting more passionate, more erotic. Kurogane was very good at being a seductress, he was seduced again even after a mind blowing session. Just as things heated up some more…

"_Gyaa!_" A loud screamed erupted from the doorway. Both heads turned, with their eyes hazy, in time to see a scarred Watanuki, his finger which was pointed at them shivering-his whole body did. "YUKO-_SENSEI_!" He yelled angrily as he stomped away. His voice, like earlier, travelled through the whole school.

"We should probably change the venue now," whispered Fai.

"That witch did this on purpose. Troublesome," Kurogane muttered angrily but complied anyway as he hauled Fay over his shoulder.

"At least carry me bridal style," he teased.

"You really want to?"

Fai contemplated. That would definitely work in Kurogane's favour instead of himself, so he pouted.

The PA system was noisy with a very exasperated, fuming Watanuki, laughing Mokonas and the giggling, coy headmistress. Words such as; "How could you do that to me, Yuko-_sensei_!", "Because it's fun~", and "Watanuki's funny~" could be heard echoing before a final message was relayed by Horitsuba Gakuen's Headmistress, Ichihara Yuko.

The final message was; "Tune in next time for another of 'Yuko's Doki Doki Love Lesson!"

"THERE WONT'T BE A NEXT TIME!"

Back in the teachers' lounge, after settling the used cups and teacup from their tea, Seishirou fixed his white coat and walked to the door. "Well, that's my cue," he said to Yuui. The blonde male gave him a questioning look. Which was rather for his amusement really since he had a vague idea where the school doctor was heading.

"The infirmary's vacant now so I better get there with Subaru before Fuuma does," he answered nonchalantly as he walked, relaxed and waved a hand at Yuui.

Yuui chuckled hearing the answer. He was left alone in the lounge and he stared at the bright, blue sky with a smile on his face. "Another peaceful day at Horitsuba Gakuen it seems," he mused.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! The reviews and favs and follows'll determine whether I should make this a three shot with some Clow/Yuko, Yuui/OC and some other popping characters. Sorry if the characters are OOC-especially Kurogane. It was amusing to me, having Fai and Kurogane in a slightly different momentum.

...

Okay, I just wanted to make Kuro-_tan_ being all seductive!


End file.
